Romeo and Juliet: Alternate Ending
by TheTrueDivergent
Summary: *One-shot* What if Romeo had received Friar Lawrence's letter, and was able to reunite with Juliet? My take on the way the events would have gone if this had happened. (Disclaimer: I don't own the book or the image)


**A/N: Hey guys. So this is an idea that I got after reading the novel,** ** _Romeo and Juliet._** **I thought it would be pretty fun to write, so here it is. I'll try to keep this as Shakespeare-y language as I can.**

 **Picks up where Balthasar is telling Romeo the news that Juliet is dead. Italicized text in the beginning and end is quoted from the book.**

 **Rom.** _Is it e'en so? Then I defy you, stars!_

 _Thou know'st my lodging. Get me ink and paper,_

 _And hire post horses. I will hence tonight._

 **Bal.** _I do beseech you sir, have patience._ For there is more news.

Frair Lawrence hath sent a message to thee.

 **Balthasar hands paper to Romeo**

 _Romeo,_

 _By now thou hast received the message of Juliet's death._

 _Thou must return to fair Verona tonight. For,_

 _I hath given Juliet a potion that, Upon drinking,_

 _Hath made her seem dead. But she is not dead; only in a slumber._

 _I hath promised her that thou will be there when she awakes. Therefore,_

 _Return to Verona tonight, and hie to my chamber._

 _~ F.L._

 **Rom.** Balthasar, get thee gone,

And hire the horses.

 **Exit Balthasar.**

* * *

 **Friar Lawrence's chamber.**

 **F.L.** Has thou sent my letter, Frair John?

 **F.J.** Yes, Friar, he should have received it by now.

 **Enter Romeo.**

 **Rom.** My Friar, come

To see my lovely Juliet awake from her slumber.

 **F.L.** Yes. We best be going.

 **Exit Friar Lawrence and Romeo.**

* * *

 **At the Tomb**

 **Enter Paris.**

 **Par.** Sweet Juliet,

Ay me! To live without thee is too much pain.

I shall visit thou nightly,

As a reminder to thee

Of the love that doth keep.

 **Paris moves away from Tomb. Enter Romeo and Frair Lawrence.**

 **Rom.** Dear Friar, stand aloof, as I enter the tomb and await the revival of my beloved wife.

 **F.L.** Thou must be careful. I shall await your return here.

 **Paris re-enters tomb, carrying flowers.**

 **Par.** Juliet, I hath almost forgot,

Some flowers to keep thee company.

 **Rom.** Who art thou?

 **Par.** Stop, thy evil Montague! Thou must die.

 **They draw swords and fight. Romeo slays Paris.**

 **Par.** I hath fallen. Lay me with my beloved, please.

 **He dies.**

 **Rom.** Alas, it is Paris!

Thy must spill your blood along with the Capulets.

But now I must attend to Juliet.

 **Romeo sees Juliet, who is now awake.**

 **Rom.** Ay, my Juliet.

Thou face hath glow like the stars.

We must make haste; cometh along with me

 **Jul.** Thank you, my Romeo,

Oh, how long I wished to see your face again!

 **They kiss and leave the tomb.**

* * *

 **The next day**

 **Enter Friar Lawrence, Lord Cap, Lady Cap, and Lord Mont**

 **Lord Mont.** Thank you for visiting my Juliet.

She was the last blood in our family.

 **Lord Cap.** Alas, I know the feeling well,

When Romeo was exiled.

 **They enter the tomb.**

 **Lord Mont.** Ay, where is my beloved Juliet?

 **Lady Cap.** Watchman, call the Prince!

 **Exit Watchman.**

 **Lord Cap.** The people on the streets are crying for our beloved children.

What has happened to us?

 **Enter Prince.**

 **Pr.** What hath happened?

 **Lord Mont.** Juliet is missing!

 **Pr.** Who here can explain what happened?

 **Watchman.** Sir, I believe that Mr. Friar was here last night.

 **Pr.** Friar Lawrence? Is this true.

 **F.L.** Yes, sir, it is true. (He explains what happened. I'm not repeating it because it's in the book)

 **Pr.** _A glooming peace this morning with it brings._

 _The sun, for sorrow, will not show his head._

 _Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things._

 _Some shall be pardoned, and some punished._

 _For never was a story of more woe_

 _That this of Juliet and her Romeo._

* * *

 **A/N: I honestly didn't like this that much but... let me know what you think, and don't forget to review!**


End file.
